staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lipca 2002
thumb|left 06.55 Podróże małe i duże: Bocznymi drogami: Za Suwałkami albo jeszcze dalej - pr. edukacyjny 07.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Górnicze miasteczko (10) - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Wszystko gra - pr. dla dzieci 08.30 A ja jestem: Lew - pr. dla dzieci 08.40 Karino (2) - serial dla młodzieży 09.05 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 09.30 Tęczowe rybki: Muzyczny konkurs. Szaleńcza Jazda - serial anim. 10.05 Frasier (15) - serial 10.25 A teraz Susan (14) - serial 10.50 Gwiazdy w Jedynce: Ricky Martin - koncert 11.20 Czas relaksu - magazyn turystyczny 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Klan (528,529) 13.15 Rewolwer i melonik (15) - serial sensacyjny 14.05 Klan (530,531) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 50 lat TVP - Balet dla wszystkich: Gry - film muzyczny, Polska 15.35 Plebania (117,118) 16.30 Moda na sukces (1673) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Lokatorzy - serial komediowy 18.10 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 19.15 Wieczorynka: Bajki z mchu i paproci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 20.10 Kino w mundurze: Patton (1/2) - film wojenny, USA 1970 21.50 Mój ślad w Telewizji - cykl dokumentalny 22.00 Studio sport: Mityng lekkoatletyczny Golden League 22.55 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Serial z pieprzykiem: Rekiny i płotki (5) - serial obyczajowy 00.05 Studio sport: Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn - mecz Brazylia - Polska 02.05 Serial z pieprzykiem: Rekiny i płotki (6) - serial obyczajowy 03.00 Motown Live 03.55 Randall i duch Hopkirka (1/6) - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2000 04.45 Torcik podano (1/6): Ospa - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 05.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (328) 09.00 50 lat TVP: Szkatułka z Hongkongu - film sensacyjny, Polska 09.55 Polska bez fikcji: Poland: The Update - Cała prawda o Polakach - film dokumentalny 10.25 Mała czarodziejka - film przygodowy, USA 11.55 Abecadło dźwięków: Stadnina koni 12.00 Zaczatowani. Historie miłosne - film dokumentalny Grzegorza Brauna 12.30 To twoja droga: Damian - reportaż 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Statek szalony, czyli płyniemy na Wyspę Bezludną (2) - program artystyczny 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson (26) - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna 14.40 Taksówka Jedynki: Wieczór panieński - pr. rozrywkowy 14.55 Providence (40) - serial obyczajowy 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.25 Ach, jak przyjemnie! - telenowela dokumentalna 16.50 Złotopolscy (329,330) 17.50 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 50 lat TVP: Janosik (9) - serial przygodowy 19.50 Studio sport: Mityng Golden League 21.05 Seks, frytki i rock'n'roll (3) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.35 Sekret Margarethe Cammermeyer - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995 00.05 Trzej mężczyźni i noga - komedia, Włochy 01.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 Tommy i Oscar 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Dany opowiedz mi 8.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Widziane z bliska 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Saga Jacksonów 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 50 lat TVP 12.15 Co w lesie piszczy 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Boży posłańcy z wyspy Celebes 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Tele Moto Sport 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.00 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.05 Rozmowa dnia 16.25 5 minut o... 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Magazyn turystyczny 17.15 Co w lesie piszczy 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Wiadomości Telewizyjnego Kuriera Mazowieckiego 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Naszym zdaniem 18.30 Podróże z WOT 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 Dzieje Warszawy i mazowsza 19.10 Kulturalny wywiad 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Badziewiakowie 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Rozmowa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22.00 Eurotel 22.15 Raport policyjny 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Boski pościg 0.30 Ciekawostki rosyjskiego wędkowania 2.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Zamek czarodziejów 7.25 Szkoła przetrwania 7.50 Strażnik Teksasu (144) - serial 8.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (73) - serial 9.35 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (61) - serial 10.05 Podryw kontrolowany 10.35 Przyjaciele (103) - serial 11.05 Largo (25) - serial 12.00 Adam i Ewa (9) - serial 12.45 Apetyt na miłość 13.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (6) - serial 14.10 Disco relax 15.15 Robocop - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (67) - serial 16.55 Crime story - pilot serialu 17.50 Różowa pantera 17.55 Adam i Ewa (10) - serial 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Jezioro marzeń (40) - serial 20.00 Idol 21.00 Pierwszy rok służby (1) - serial, ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Z archiwum X (14) - serial 23.00 Informacje i sport 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (9) - serial 24.00 Śmiertelna inwigilacja - film krym. kanad. (1991) 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (35) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (118) - telenowela 7.50 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki - serial anim. 8.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera - serial anim. 8.40 Huckleberry Finn - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9.30 Łamisłówka 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Tele Gra 12.00 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 13.00 Nowe przygody Guliwera - serial anim. 13.25 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo - serial anim. 13.50 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.15 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki - serial anim. 14.35 Klient (6) - serial 15.30 Milionerzy 16.15 Brzydula (119) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (36) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Superkino: Upadek - film sens. USA (1992) 22.15 Jeremiah Johnson - western USA (1972) 0.20 Nocne rozmowy w toku - talk show 1.20 HBO na stojaka 2.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów thumb|left 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 6.30 A ku-ku 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 7.50 Arthur - serial anim. 8.15 Kapitan Star - serial anim. 8.35 Beetleborgs (9) - serial 9.00 Fiorella (61) - serial 9.55 Życiowa szansa 10.50 Najemnicy (12) - serial 11.40 Oni, ona i pizzeria (1) - serial 12.05 Podglądanie natury (2) - serial dok. 13.00 Muzyczny VIP 13.30 A ku-ku 13.50 Arthur - serial anim. 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (6) - serial 14.35 Beetleborgs (10) - serial 15.00 Fiorella (62) - serial 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 17.00 Tato, co ty na to (10) - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Zyciowa szansa 19.00 Baza Pensacola (4) - serial 20.00 Przepadnij, bracie! - dramat USA (1985) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Cień anioła (18) - serial 23.15 Gadka szmatka... (2) - serial 23.45 O czym mówią gwiazdy (50) - serial dok. 0.45 X Laski 1.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.05 Strefa P - magazyn 2.40 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki thumb|left 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (47) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (45) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (137) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca (14) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (48) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (11) - serial 17.15 Władca zwierząt (6) - serial 18.10 Doktor Engel - weterynarz (13) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (138) - serial 20.00 Drzewo życzeń - film obycz. USA (2000) 22.00 Władca zwierząt (7) - serial 22.55 Big Brother I 23.40 Morderczy instynkt - horror USA (2000) 1.20 Gliniarz z Hollywood - film sens. USA (1986) 3.20 Koniec programu thumb|left 7.00 Podobno - film anim. 7.05 Wyliczanka - film anim. 7.15 Schody - film anim. 7.20 Klub profesora Tutki (14) - serial 7.25 Wielka historia małych miast 8.00 Wiadomości 8.11 Pogoda 8.20 Spółka rodzinna (6) - serial 8.45 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - serial anim. 8.55 Sówka 9.20 Hrabia Kaczula - serial anim. 9.45 Kolorowe nutki 10.00 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru 10.20 W rajskim ogrodzie 10.40 Sensacje XX wieku 11.10 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Zespół adwokacki (5) - serial 13.05 Hity satelity 13.20 Wieczór z Jagieiskim 14.00 50 lat TVP: Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia pol. (1972) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Eurotel - magazyn 15.25 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru 15.45 W rajskim ogrodzie 16.10 Nie tylko o... 16.30 Sensacje XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - serial anim. 17.55 Sówka 18.20 Hrabia Kaczula - serial anim. 18.50 Spółka rodzinna - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Pogoda 20.05 Zespół adwokacki (5) - serial 20.50 Hity satelity 21.00 Bezludna wyspa 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport-telegram 22.28 Pogoda 22.30 Życie na gorąco (2) - serial 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.15-7.00 Powtórki thumb|left 7.00 Jak się robi...? - reportaż 7.30 Telesklep 8.10 Ulica zakochanych (54) - telenowela 9.05 Kacper i przyjaciele (43) - serial anim. 9.30 Było sobie życie - serial anim. 10.00 Dotyk anioła (44) - serial 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (52) - serial 11.55 Allo, allo (25) - serial 12.25 M Kwadrat - talk show 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 M Kwadrat - talk show 15.15 Cudowne lata (60) - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.35 Było sobie życie - serial anim. 17.05 Kobiety mojego życia (1) - serial 18.00 M Kwadrat - talk show 18.30 Cudowne lata (61) - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła (45) - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda 20.20 Jesień Czejenów - western USA (1964) 23.00 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn 23.30 Resurrection Boulevard (2) - serial 0.30 M Kwadrat - talk show 1.30 Resurrection Boulevard (2) - serial 2.25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 Kabaret Negliż (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. (o) 8.25 Wakacyjna pułapka - komedia niem. (1999) 10.00 Prawda o tobie... - film obycz. USA (1999) 11.30 Młode szpady - film przyg. franc.-ang. (2000) 13.05 Anastazja - film obycz. USA (1956) 14.50 Mick Jagger bez osłonek - film dok. 15.55 Mansfield Park - melodramat ang. (1999) 17.45 Spin City - serial 18.10 Siedem grzechów głównych - serial 19.05 Deser 19.35 Teletubbies - serial anim. (o) 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Kabaret Negliż (o) 21.00 Śpiew miłości - film obycz. USA (2000) 22.25 Cesarz i zabójca - film kostium. chiń.-franc.-jap. (1999) 1.00 Łowcy wampirów - horror USA (1998) 2.45 Uśmiech losu - film akcji USA (2000) 4.25 La Luna - film obycz. wł. (1979) 6.45 Deser (o) - odkodowany thumb|left 6.30 Na planie - magazyn 7.00 Au pair 2 - Baśni ciąg dalszy - film obycz. franc. 8.35 10 niewyjaśnionych zagadek - film dok. 9.25 Drobiazg 3 - film famil. duń. 10.50 Zaduszki - film krotkometr. 11.10 Moje życie w przestworzach - komedia franc. 12.50 Wspaniała historia krasnali ogrodowych - film dok. 13.45 Modlitwa kochanka - dramat USA 15.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 15.55 Miłość chodzi po ludziach - film obycz. USA 17.25 Serce z Południa - komedia USA 19.00 Au pair 2 - Baśni ciąg dalszy - film obycz. franc. 20.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 Władcy marionetek - film SF USA 22.45 Konfrontacja - film akcji Hongkong 0.35 Fenomen żonatego faceta (6) - serial 1.10 American History X - dramat USA 3.05 Kumpel do bicia - komedia USA 5.05 Wirtuoz - film krótkometr. 5.20 10 niewyjaśnionych zagadek - film dok. TVP 3 Gdańsk 07:00 "Tommy i Oscar" serial animowany (WP) Włochy 1998 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dany, opowiedz mi" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1990 08:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Magazyn olsztyński 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 "Owady" "Widziane z bliska" serial dokumentalny (WP) W. Bryt. 1994 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 09:40 "Saga Jacksonów" reż.J. Callen, wyk.S. Whittaker, P. Tooney, D. Meade, E. Ashenden serial obyczajowy (WP) Australia 1999 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 10:45 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 11:15 Gość dnia (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 11:45 Opole'81 - Maraton Kabaretowy 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 12:15 Co w lesie piszczy magazyn ekologiczny (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 "Boży posłańcy z wyspy Celebes" film dokumentalny (WP) 13:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny (WP) 13:45 Agrobiznes magazyn rolniczy (WP) 14:00 Tele motor sport magazyn motoryzacyjny (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 14:45 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 15:00 "Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów" wyk.Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchison, Charlotte Woollams serial przygodowy (WP) USA 1997 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 15:55 Dom Uphagena (powt.) 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Wyprawa za jeden uśmiech magazyn turystyczny (WP) 17:15 Co w lesie piszczy magazyn ekologiczny (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Panorama - flesz 18:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Halo, Trójka 18:30 Brulion kulturalny magazyn kulturalny 19:10 Gość Trójki 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "System" "Badziewiakowie" reż.Leszek Malinowski, wyk.Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan, Piotr Bałtroczyk serial komediowy (WP) Polska 1999 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 21:15 Magazyn olsztyński (powt.) 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy (WP) 21:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 21:45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne, Prognoza pogody 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 Patrol Trójki magazyn (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Boski pościg" reż.Michel Deville, wyk.Antoine de Caunes, Emmanuelle Seigner, Elodie Bouchez, Robert Plagnol komedia (WP) Francja 1997 00:30 "Ciekawostki rosyjskiego wędkowania" reż.Aleksander Rogożyn, wyk.Aleksiej Bułdakow, Wiktor Byczkow, Siemion Strugaczow, Siergiej Russkin komedia (WP) Rosja 1998 02:05 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 12:45 Top Shop 19:10 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 20:00 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 20:30 "Osławiona" reż.Alfred Hitchcock, wyk.Cary Grant, Ingrid Bergman, Claude Rains, Leopoldine Konstantin thriller USA 1946 22:25 Suol II Soul koncert 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Crazy Cat magazyn erotyczny 23:35 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Sex Laski magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Max magazyn erotyczny 00:40 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Magazyn erotyczny 01:40 Max magazyn erotyczny 01:55 Magazyn erotyczny 02:30 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 02:45 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Crazy Cat magazyn erotyczny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 "Michael Bricker" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 08:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Telesprzedaż 09:45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:00 "Wskrzeszony konserwatyzm" film dokumentalny USA 13:30 "Michael Bricker" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:45 Telesprzedaż 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 V6 magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Telesprzedaż 17:30 Star show wywiady niekontrolowane - program rozrywkowy 18:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 18:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20:30 Muzyczny głos magazyn muzyczny 21:00 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 2001 21:30 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 22:00 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Tour de France - 5 etap Soissons - Rouen 198 km Kolarstwo 09:45 Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mont St. Anne Kolarstwo górskie 10:15 Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Safari - 1 dzień Automobilizm 10:45 Zawody Pucharu Świata w Mont St. Anne Kolarstwo górskie 11:15 Tour de France - 5 etap Soissons - Rouen 198 km Kolarstwo 12:30 Franz Beckenbauer Century Matches magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13:15 Original Sound magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 13:45 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - wprowadzenie Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 14:15 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - trening w klasie 125 ccm Sport motocyklowy (na żywo) 15:00 Tour de France - 6 etap Forges-les-Eaux - Alencon 198 km Kolarstwo (na żywo) 18:00 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - trening Sport motocyklowy (wydarzenia dnia) 19:00 Tour de France + magazyn 19:30 Original Sound magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 20:00 Wyścigi serii Cart w Toronto Automobilizm 21:00 Grand Prix Turcji Zawody siłaczy 22:00 Tour de France - 6 etap Forges-les-Eaux - Alencon 198 km Kolarstwo 23:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:30 Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Donington - trening w klasie Moto GP Sport motocyklowy (wydarzenia dnia) 00:00 Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Safari - 2 dzień Automobilizm (wydarzenia dnia) 00:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 01:00 Watts magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 01:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 09:00 mecz Niemcy - USA Mundial 2002 - najlepsze z najlepszych (powt.) 10:55 Mundialowe piosenki 11:00 Turniej ATP Swedish Open w Bastad - ćwierćfinały Tenis ziemny (na żywo) 15:30 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 16:00 mecz Belgia - Rosja Mundial 2002 - najlepsze z najlepszych (powt.) 17:55 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 18:00 Magazyn golfowy 18:30 Ekstraliga - mecz Unia Leszno - Atlas Wrocław Żużel (na żywo) 20:15 Turniej ATP Swedish Open w Bastad - ćwierćfinały Tenis ziemny 22:00 mecz Korea Płd. - Włochy Mundial 2002 - najlepsze z najlepszych (powt.) Canal + Żółty 12:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "The Flintstones" reż.Brian Levant, wyk.John Goodman, Elizabeth Perkins, Rosie O'Donnell, Rick Moranis komedia USA 1994 15:00 "Szpital Przemienienia" reż.Edward Żebrowski, wyk.Piotr Dejmek, Jerzy Bińczycki, Henryk Bista, Ewa Dałkowska dramat psychologiczny Polska 1979 16:35 "Wyspy Jaszczurów" Świat wysp film dokumentalny 17:30 "Zakładnicy" film dokumentalny 18:25 "Przekleństwa niewinności" reż.Sofia Coppola, wyk.James Woods, Kathleen Turner, Kirsten Dunst, Danny DeVito film obyczajowy USA 1999 20:00 "Ostatni patrol" reż.Sheldon Lettich, wyk.Dolph Lundgren, Rebecca Cross, Sherri Alexander, Joe Michael Burke film sensacyjny USA 2000 21:35 "Awantura o spadek" reż.Robert Young, wyk.Eric Idle, Rick Moranis, Barbara Hershey, Catherine Zeta-Jones komedia W. Bryt. 1993 23:00 "Norma Rae" reż.Martin Ritt, wyk.Sally Field, Beau Bridges, Ron Leibman, Pat Hingle dramat obyczajowy USA 1979 00:50 "Bardziej" Deser film krótkometrażowy 01:00 "Sekretne życie dziewcząt" reż.Holly Goldberg Sloan, wyk.Majandra Delfino, Eugene Levy, Linda Hamilton, Meagan Good dramat obyczajowy USA 1999 02:30 "Rok Konia" film dokumentalny Jima Jarmuscha 04:20 "Human Traffic" reż.Justin Kerrigan, wyk.John Simm, Lorraine Pilkington, Shaun Parkes, Nicola Reynolds film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1999 Ale kino! 08:00 "Samolot" film krótkometrażowy 08:10 "Dwaj panowie 'N'" reż.Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk.Joanna Jędryka, Stanisław Mikulski, Wacław Kowalski, Janusz Bylczyński film kryminalny Polska 1962 09:55 "Magia kina - Animacja bezfazowa" film dokumentalny USA 10:25 "Melo" reż.Alain Resnais, wyk.Fanny Ardant, Pierre Arditi, Sabine Azema, Andre Dussollier film obyczajowy Francja 1986 12:15 "Uciekający młyn" film krótkometrażowy 12:25 "Zagubieni" reż.Les Blair, wyk.Stephen Rea, Sinead Cusack, Philip Jackson, Clare Higgins film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 1993 14:10 "Kocham kino" reż.Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk.Marek Probosz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Trela film obyczajowy Polska 1987 15:35 "Nędznicy" reż.Claude Lelouch, wyk.Jean-Paul Belmondo, Rufus, Philippe Khorsand, Alessandra Martines dramat obyczajowy Francja 1995 18:30 "Tropiciel" reż.Nils Gaup, wyk.Mikkel Gaup, Nils Utsi, Ingvald Guttorm, Nils-Aslak Valkeapää film przygodowy Norwegia 1987 20:00 "Mleko" reż.William Brookfield, wyk.James Fleet, Phyllida Law, Clotilde Courau, Joss Ackland film obyczajowy Australia 1998 21:40 "Snajper" reż.Luis Llosa, wyk.Tom Berenger, J.T. Walsh, Billy Zane, Ken Radley film sensacyjny Peru 1993 23:20 "To był wypadek" reż.Metin Hüseyin, wyk.Chjwetel Ejiofor, Nicola Stapleton, Max Beesley, James Bolam film obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 01:00 "David Cronenberg - Z krwi i kości" film dokumentalny USA 2000 01:45 "Pieśń pozostaje ta sama - 'The Song Remains the Same'" wyk.Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, Peter Grant, John Paul Jones film muzyczny USA 1976 04:00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 05:00 "Psiara: Skazaniec w obroży" reż.Rowan Woods, wyk.Tara Morice, Magda Szubanski, Raj Ryan, Sandy Winton komedia sensacyjna USA 2000 07:00 "Koleje losu" reż.David Wheatley, wyk.Susie Burton, Ray Stevenson, James Purefoy, Diana Hardcastle serial sensacyjny USA 1996 09:00 "Dixie: Nowe doświadczenie" reż.George Englund, wyk.Suzanne Pleshette, Cloris Leachman, Kenneth McMillan, John Considine komedia USA 1983 11:00 "Psiara: Skazaniec w obroży" reż.Rowan Woods, wyk.Tara Morice, Magda Szubanski, Raj Ryan, Sandy Winton komedia sensacyjna USA 2000 13:00 "Koleje losu" reż.David Wheatley, wyk.Susie Burton, Ray Stevenson, James Purefoy, Diana Hardcastle serial sensacyjny USA 1996 15:00 "Wielka fala" reż.George Miller, wyk.Corbin Bernsen, Harve Presnell, Julianne Phillips, Gregg Henry film sensacyjny USA 1997 17:00 "Dixie: Nowe doświadczenie" reż.George Englund, wyk.Suzanne Pleshette, Cloris Leachman, Kenneth McMillan, John Considine komedia USA 1983 19:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 20:00 "Morderstwa w Midsomer: Wyda was krew" reż.Moira Armstrong, wyk.Daniel Casey, John Nettles dramat sensacyjny USA 1999 22:00 "Taggart: Zakochany" reż.Danny Hiller, wyk.Blythe Duff, James Macpherson dramat sensacyjny W. Bryt. 1983 00:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 01:00 "Morderstwa w Midsomer: Wyda was krew" reż.Moira Armstrong, wyk.Daniel Casey, John Nettles dramat sensacyjny USA 1999 03:00 "Taggart: Zakochany" reż.Danny Hiller, wyk.Blythe Duff, James Macpherson dramat sensacyjny W. Bryt. 1983 Le Cinema 14:00 "Nie śmiejcie się z mojej mamy" reż.Santiago Lorenzo, wyk.Gines Garcia Millan, Cristina Marcos, Eduardo Antuna, Faustina Camacho komedia Hiszpania 1998 15:30 "Trucizna" reż.Sacha Guitry, wyk.Michel Simon, Jean de Bocourt, Germaine Reuver, Luce Fabiole film sensacyjny Francja 1951 17:00 "Mężczyźni są jak czekolada" reż.Uwe Wilhelm, wyk.Jennifer Nitsch, Max Tidof, Stefan Jurgens, Peter Sattmann dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 18:30 "Adopcja" reż.Marta Meszaros, wyk.Kati Berek, Gyongyver Vigh, Peter Fried, Laszlo Szabo dramat obyczajowy Węgry 1975 20:00 "Za kulisami: 'Niewierna'" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Impotent" reż.Anatoli Ejramdżan, wyk.Michaił Derżawin, Władymir Grammatikow, Natalia Selezniowa, Tatiana Dogilewa komedia Rosja 1996 22:00 "Guy de Maupassant" reż.Michel Dracha, wyk.Claude Brasseur, Simone Signoret, Miou-Miou, Jean Carmet film biograficzny Francja 1982 00:30 "Emmanuelle: Skrywane fantazje" reż.Kevin Alber, wyk.Kirsta Allen, Paul Michael Robinson, Tom Stern film erotyczny Francja 1996 02:00 Zakończenie programu On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 08:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 08:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 09:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 10:00 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 10:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 11:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 12:00 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 12:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 13:00 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 13:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 15:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 16:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 17:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 17:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 18:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 18:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 19:30 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 2000 20:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 20:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 21:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 22:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 23:30 Doprowadzony siłą program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:00 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 00:30 Konrad Zdobywca program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 01:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 01:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 02:30 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy. Podróż do krańca Ziemi" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 12:25 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy. Wyspa ptaków - Azyl dla zwierząt" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 16:45 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy. Kaboklowie - Mieszkańcy amazońskiej dżungli" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:15 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 06:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 08:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 08:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 10:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 11:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 11:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 12:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 13:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 13:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 14:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 15:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 16:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 16:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Mumia Niania" serial animowany Francja 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Błyskawiczna ucieczka 2" Filmax reż.Oley Sassone, wyk.Corey Haim, Cynthia Rothrock, Leo Rossi, Sarah Buxton film kryminalny USA 1994 22:45 "Pies przed sądem" reż.Sean McNamara, wyk.Ron Perlman, Randy Travis, Scott Bakula, Bobby Edner dramat obyczajowy USA 1999 00:30 "Dzieci kukurydzy" reż.Fritz Kiersch, wyk.Peter Horton, Linda Hamilton, R. G. Armstrong, John Franklin horror USA 1984 02:05 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09:55 Mahale Afryka nieznana 10:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 10:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 11:15 Zimbabwe i Botswana Świat według Anny Walker 11:45 Akwanauci 12:15 Karaiby - St. John i St. Thomas Wielka wyprawa 12:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 13:10 Boliwia Samotna planeta 14:05 Malawi Nowi odkrywcy 15:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 15:55 Mahale Afryka nieznana 16:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 16:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 17:15 Zimbabwe i Botswana Świat według Anny Walker 17:45 Akwanauci 18:15 Karaiby - St. John i St. Thomas Wielka wyprawa 18:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 19:10 Boliwia Samotna planeta 20:05 Malawi Nowi odkrywcy 21:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 21:55 Mahale Afryka nieznana 22:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 22:50 Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 23:15 Zimbabwe i Botswana Świat według Anny Walker 23:45 Akwanauci 00:15 Karaiby - St. John i St. Thomas Wielka wyprawa 00:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 01:10 Boliwia Samotna planeta 02:05 Malawi Nowi odkrywcy 03:00 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13:00 Australia Dookoła świata na 2 kółkach 13:30 Wyspa Rathlin Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii 14:00 Sousse w Tunezji oraz Florida Keys W podróży 14:30 Walia Caprice i jej podróże 15:00 Plac Concorde Od Pekinu do Paryża 15:30 Gorączka buszowa Co za wakacje! - Afryka 16:00 Nieznana Australia Podróże z przewodnikiem 17:00 Szkocja z Vanessą Feltz Pocztówki z raju 17:30 Festiwal koniarzy w Arles Tradycje i święta 18:00 Statkiem po Nilu Planeta wakacje 18:30 Na pokładzie Crawshaw i jego malowniczy szlak 19:00 Walia Caprice i jej podróże 19:30 Maremma Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej 20:00 Kalifornijscy marzyciele Dzika Kalifornia 21:00 Londyn Żyłka podróżnicza 21:30 Dorset Przejażdżki na krawędzi 22:00 Południe Hiszpanii Kuchnie świata 23:00 Od John O'Groats do Blackpool Kalejdoskop wybrzeża 23:30 Minorka Odległe lądy 00:00 Północna Tajlandia Tu i tam 00:30 Londyn Żyłka podróżnicza 01:00 Zakończenie programu MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Mały kowboj" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "Gwiazdka Lisa Leona" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Spółka z Jaskółką" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Lodowe marzenia"/"Kartka okolicznościowa" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Ethelbert i krab pustelnik" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:00 "Grzechotnik"/"Skunks" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Gnu"/"Green" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Zapomniany przyjaciel" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 08:20 "Prognoza pogody" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Konsola" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Jouldouz z Kazachstanu" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Śpioch w jaskini" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Największe marzenie" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Nauka pływania" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Zagubiony i znaleziony"/"Na dół i w górę " "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Ethelbert i kameleon" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:30 "Krokodyl"/"Pancernik" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Mrównik"/"Kameleon" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Wszystko przez te frytki" "Kot Billy" serial animowany Kanada 11:50 "Tatuś" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Mat i złodziej witamin" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Djalii z Maroka" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Krążek do bramki" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 13:10 "Wędkarstwo" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 13:20 "Sąsiad" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 13:30 "Dobranoc Sztruksiku"/"Mydlenie oczu" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Ethelbert i niedźwiedź polarny" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:00 "Słoń"/"Pies myśliwski" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Lew"/"Zebra" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Gołąb w potrawie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 15:20 "Księgarnia" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Pierwszy dzień w szkole" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Julia z Meksyku" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "W starym młynie" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Koszmarna noc" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Mysikrólik" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Sprzątanie"/"Lekcje matematyki" "Sztruksik" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Ethelbert i gęsi z Kanady" "Tygrysek Ethelbert" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:30 "Rekin"/"Uchatka" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Nosorożec"/"Goryl" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Na ratunek" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 18:50 "Dzisiejsza młodzież" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Jurajska gorączka" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Frederico z Argentyny" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 GT Concept Fresh Air magazyn 20:30 Hot News magazyn komputerowy 20:45 Klipy program muzyczny 21:00 Replay 21:15 Klipy program muzyczny 21:30 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 22:00 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 Odjazdy nie zalecane magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:00 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 23:30 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06:00 "Przygody Pytalskich" 06:20 "Kot Ik!" 06:45 "Pecola" 07:10 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:20 "Denis rozrabiaka" 07:30 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 07:50 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 08:00 "Walter Melon" 08:10 "Digimon" 08:35 "Spiderman" 09:00 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 09:45 "Denis rozrabiaka" 10:05 "Kot Ik!" 10:30 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 10:50 "Kleszcz" 11:15 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 12:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 12:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 12:45 "Pokemon" 13:05 "Spiderman" 13:30 "Digimon" 13:50 "The New Addams Family" 14:15 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 14:35 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:00 "Wunschpunsch" 15:25 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 15:50 "Walter Melon" 16:00 "Kot Ik!" 16:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 16:45 "Jerry i paczka" 17:10 "The New Addams Family" 17:30 "Łebski Harry" 17:55 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 18:15 "Lochy i Smoki" 18:40 "Denis rozrabiaka" 19:05 "Walter Melon" 19:30 "Łebski Harry" 19:50 "The New Addams Family" 20:10 "Jerry i paczka" 20:30 "Gęsia skórka" 20:50 "Liceum na morzu" 21:15 "X Men" 21:35 "Fantastyczna czwórka" 22:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Brandy Gwiazdy na VIVIE (powt.) 14:00 VIVA Push-Up magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Top 10 Club 18:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY 20:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 21:00 12 program muzyczny 22:00 Hip Hop Hits magazyn muzyczny 23:00 VS. magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Night Club VIVA 06:00 Pobudka z Vivą program muzyczny 09:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Chartsurfer D - notowania niemieckich list przebojów (powt.) 14:00 Enrique Iglesias Co jest grane? magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Signore - gorąca linia Vivy Interaktiv 17:00 Bro'Sis - notowania niemieckich list przebojów Top 100 18:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 18:05 Sophie Ellis Bextor - notowania niemieckich list przebojów Top 100 19:00 Sasha Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer na życzenie 21:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 21:05 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny 21:50 Trendspotting magazyn mody i modnych trendów 22:00 Club Rotation - obrotowy klub taneczny VIVY z Daisy Dee, czyli jump do upadłego 23:00 Electronic Beats magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 00:00 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 00:50 Trendspotting magazyn mody i modnych trendów (powt.) 01:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 01:05 Nocny express magazyn muzyki tanecznej TeDe 06:00 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 06:30 A kuku program rozrywkowy 07:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07:15 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 07:50 "Arthur" serial animowany (powt.) 08:15 "Kapitan Star" serial animowany (powt.) 08:35 "Beetleborgs" serial animowany (powt.) 09:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy (powt.) Peru 2000 09:55 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 10:50 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 11:40 "Oni, Ona i pizzeria" reż.James Widdoes, wyk.Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1997-98 12:05 "Podglądanie natury" serial dokumentalny 13:00 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 13:30 A kuku program rozrywkowy 13:50 "Arthur" serial animowany 14:15 "Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona" serial animowany 14:35 Dolnośląski informator komunalny program publicystyczny 14:45 Obrazki z Wrocławia - konkurs 15:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy Peru 2000 16:00 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 17:00 "Tato, co Ty na to" reż.Jason Bateman/Robby Benson, wyk.William Ragsdale, Sean O'Bryan, Justin Cooper, Bess Meyer serial komediowy USA 1998-99 17:30 HOT CHAT program publicystyczny 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 19:00 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997-98 20:00 "Przepadnij, bracie!" reż.Jeff Bleckner, wyk.Judd Hirsch, Karen Carlson, George Dzundza, Barry Primus thriller USA 1985 21:50 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22:05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22:15 "Cień anioła" reż.Sarah Pia Anderson/Duane Clark, wyk.Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly, Jamie Bell, Valarie Rae Miller serial sensacyjny USA 2000 23:15 "Gadka szmatka" wyk.Kyra Sedgwick, Beverly D'Angelo, Nicole Sullivan, Peter Jacobson serial komediowy USA 2000 23:45 "O czym mówią gwiazdy" serial dokumentalny 00:45 X Laski program erotyczny 01:15 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 02:05 Strefa P program muzyczny 02:40 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 03:10 Dolnośląski informator komunalny program publicystyczny 03:25 Obrazki z Wrocławia - konkurs 03:30 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny 17:35 Konferencja prasowa z udziałem K. Lipca i J. Skibińskiego 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 Konferencja prasowa z udziałem K. Lipca i J. Skibińskiego (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 Konferencja prasowa z udziałem K. Lipca i J. Skibińskiego (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 Konferencja prasowa z udziałem K. Lipca i J. Skibińskiego (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 Konferencja prasowa z udziałem K. Lipca i J. Skibińskiego (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Opole 07:00 "Tommy i Oscar" serial animowany (WP) Włochy 1998 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Dany, opowiedz mi" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1990 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 "Owady" "Widziane z bliska" serial dokumentalny (WP) W. Bryt. 1994 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 09:40 "Saga Jacksonów" reż.J. Callen, wyk.S. Whittaker, P. Tooney, D. Meade, E. Ashenden serial obyczajowy (WP) Australia 1999 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 10:45 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 11:15 Gość dnia (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 11:45 Opole'81 - Maraton Kabaretowy 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 12:15 Co w lesie piszczy magazyn ekologiczny (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 "Boży posłańcy z wyspy Celebes" film dokumentalny (WP) 13:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny (WP) 13:45 Agrobiznes magazyn rolniczy (WP) 14:00 Tele motor sport magazyn motoryzacyjny (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 14:45 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 15:00 "Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów" wyk.Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchison, Charlotte Woollams serial przygodowy (WP) USA 1997 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Wyprawa za jeden uśmiech magazyn turystyczny (WP) 17:15 Co w lesie piszczy magazyn ekologiczny (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "System" "Badziewiakowie" reż.Leszek Malinowski, wyk.Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan, Piotr Bałtroczyk serial komediowy (WP) Polska 1999 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 Patrol Trójki magazyn (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Boski pościg" reż.Michel Deville, wyk.Antoine de Caunes, Emmanuelle Seigner, Elodie Bouchez, Robert Plagnol komedia (WP) Francja 1997 00:30 "Ciekawostki rosyjskiego wędkowania" reż.Aleksander Rogożyn, wyk.Aleksiej Bułdakow, Wiktor Byczkow, Siemion Strugaczow, Siergiej Russkin komedia (WP) Rosja 1998 02:05 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Muzyka z WTK 12:00 "Ankara" "Stolice i metropolie świata" serial krajoznawczy 12:30 Scena magazyn kulturalny 12:50 Kresy Wschodnie w obiektywie PTTK Rataje Szlak polski na Litwie 13:15 Samoleczenie metodą BSM 13:40 Muzyka z WTK 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 "Szlakiem orlich gniazd" serial krajoznawczy Polska 1997 15:30 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 15:50 Policjanci magazyn policyjny 16:00 Po prostu Porter Band 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Wyprawy kulinarne magazyn kulinarny 17:20 Vebra Sacra - modlitwy katedr polskich 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Motomania magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Puchar Alfa Romeo w Poznaniu 19:25 Muzyka z WTK 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:30 Walizka pełna zmierzchu recital pieśni żydowskich 20:45 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 21:00 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:00 Zakończenie programu CT 1 05:00 "333" program kulturalny 06:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 08:30 "Miś Kuleczka i niedźwiedzie straszydło" serial animowany 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Rozmowy Horníčka po dwudziestu latach program dokumentalny 09:50 Różne spojrzenia magazyn 10:00 "Oczarowanie" reż.G. Lepre, wyk.A. Nano, G. Guidelli, V. Corbellini serial obyczajowy Włochy 1999 10:50 "Było nas sześcioro" reż.J. Adamec, wyk.M. Žáková, J. Šťastný, D. Matásek serial obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1985 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 "Doktor Quinn 5" wyk.Jane Seymour serial obyczajowy USA 1997 13:00 O bílém jadýrku" reż.V. Jordánová, wyk.M. Velda, M. Dvorská, R. Vodrážka baśń filmowa 1983 14:00 "Panoptikum praskiego miasta" reż.A. Moskalyk, wyk.J. Adamíra, J. Vinklář, J. Bláha serial kryminalny Czechy 15:05 Nasza wieś magazyn 15:20 Klub przyjaciół orkiestry program muzyczny 16:00 Wiadomości 16:05 "Szkoła czarownic" serial dla młodzieży W. Brytania 16:30 "Star Trek: Voyager" serial fantastyczny USA 17:20 A-Z teleturniej 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wiadomości 18:10 Kinobox magazyn filmowy 18:35 Nie zastanawiaj się i kręć! program rozrywkowy 19:00 Dobranocka 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 Fantomas" reż.Andre Hunebelle, wyk.Jean Marais, Louis de Funes, Mylene Demongeot, Jacques Dynam komedia sensacyjna Francja 1964 21:50 Wiadomości 22:10 Festiwalowe chwile 2002 program dokumentalny 22:20 "Taggart" reż.S. Hellings, wyk.J. MacPherson, B. Duff, C. McCredie film kryminalny USA 1997 00:05 Wiadomości 00:20 "Szaleję za tobą 5" reż.Barnet Kellman, wyk.Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt serial komediowy USA 1996 00:45 "Star Trek: Voyager" serial fantastyczny USA 01:35 Mężczyzna w sile wieku koncert galowy z okazji siedemdziesiątych urodzin W. Matuški 02:45 "Momenty losu" serial dokumentalny o wydarzeniach minionego stulecia 03:00 Krásný ztráty talk show 03:25 Domowe szczęście magazyn 03:55 Kot w worku magazyn ST 1 07:00 Wiadomości 07:25 Wiadomości z Telewizji Czeskiej 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 Infotext 08:20 Żywa panorama 08:45 "Dzieci Noego" serial przyrodniczy Francja 1999 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 "Kolorowe targowisko" serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1983 10:05 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 10:55 Telezakupy magazyn 11:05 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 11:50 W warsztacie kowala magazyn 12:00 Żywa panorama 13:00 Infotext 13:20 Szukam domu magazyn 13:30 Halali magazyn łowiecki 14:00 Ring program polityczny 14:55 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 15:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:50 W podróż jachtem magazyn morski 16:00 Koło czasu magazyn historyczny 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Teleweekend magazyn 17:25 Śpiewa cała rodzina program rozrywkowy 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:45 Telezakupy magazyn 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Przed bramą piekieł talk show 20:30 "Był sobie złodziej" reż.John Woo, wyk.Sandrine Holt, Ivan Sergei, Nicholas Lea, Michael Wong serial sensacyjny USA 1997 21:20 Propozycje na weekend 21:30 Bananowe rybki talk show 22:00 "Seks w wielkim mieście" wyk.Sarah Jessica Parker serial komediowy USA 1998 22:25 Koktajl na dobranoc magazyn 22:30 "Plan ataku" reż.Fred Walton, wyk.Loni Andreson, Anthony John Denison, Stephen Meadows, Candy Clark thriller USA 1992 00:05 Fragmenty koncertu "Stwórzmy ciszę" 00:25 Wiadomości 00:45 Telezakupy magazyn 00:55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Szwecja 06:00 Program poranny 09:30 Pokémon program dla dzieci 09:55 Przerwa 12:15 Köket 12:45 Dagens rätt 13:00 "Dziewczyna Piętaszek" reż.Howard Hawks, wyk.Cary Grant, Rosalind Russell, Ralph Bellamy, Gene Lockhart komedia USA 1940 14:35 Przerwa 15:00 "Emmerdale XIII" serial obyczajowy W. Bryt. 2000 15:25 "Skilda världar" serial Szwecja 1996 15:50 "Sunset Beach" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 17:25 "Farmen" serial Szwecja 2001 18:05 Keno 18:10 Wiadomości lokalne 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Wiadomości 18:50 Wiadomości gospodarcze 19:00 Jeopardy! 20:00 Tba- 20:30 Golden League 2002 magazyn sportowy 22:00 Wiadomości, sport i prognoza pogody 22:20 Golden League 2002 magazyn sportowy 22:40 "Grönan" serial Szwecja 2002 23:40 "Kasamowa" reż.Bretty Ratner, wyk.Chris Tucker, Charlie Sheen, Heather Locklear, Gerard Ismael komedia USA 1997 01:20 "Lipstick camera" reż.Mike Bonifer, wyk.Brian Wimmer, Corey Feldman, Terry O´Quinn, Sandahl Bergman thriller USA 1994 02:50 Program na dobranoc 02:55 Zakończenie programu Kanal 5 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:35 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:10 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 19:00 "Wild Things" serial przyrodniczy USA 20:00 "Brottsvĺg II" serial policyjny Szwecja 2000 21:00 "V" serial sf USA 1983-84 22:45 "Szpieg bez matury" reż.William Dear, wyk.Richard Grieco, Linda Hunt, Roger Rees, Robin Bartlett komedia sensacyjna USA 1991 00:25 "Good Guys Wear Black" reż.Ted Post, wyk.Chuck Norris, Anne Archer, Lloyd Haynes, James Franciscus film sensacyjny USA 1979 02:20 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 03:40 "Hawaii 5-0" serial przygodowy USA 1968-80 04:30 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Blankenese" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:35 "Komancze" reż.George Sherman, wyk.Dana Andrews, Henry Brandon, Kent Smith, John Litel western USA 1956 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 "Marlene Charell" We własnej osobie program dokumentalny 16:30 Alfredissimo! magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Siedem dni w raju" reż.Dietmar Klein, wyk.Michael Roll, Ursula Buschhorn, Rebecca Hessing, Pablo Ben Yakov komedia obyczajowa Niemcy 2001 21:45 Tylko w ARD 22:15 Comedy Classics program kabaretowy 22:45 Prosto z Berlina magazyn informacyjny 23:15 "Telefon 110" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1995 00:45 Magazyn nocny 01:05 "La casa dove abitava Corinne" reż.Maurizio Lucidi, wyk.Barbara de Rossi, Gottfried John, Massimo Ranieri, Luigi Petrucci thriller psychologiczny Niem./Włochy 1996 02:40 Wiadomości 02:45 "Hawkins" serial kryminalny USA 1973 03:55 Quer - tydzień z Christophem Süßem magazyn informacyjny 04:40 Wiadomości 04:45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy program krajoznawczy RTL 2 05:20 Seriale animowane 08:00 "Pan i pani Smith" serial komediowy USA 1996-97 09:45 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10:40 Robert Gallup King Of Magic program rozrywkowy 11:35 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1988-93 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 Najgłupsi kierowcy świata program rozrywkowy 18:30 "Ranma 1/2" serial animowany 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Pościg" reż.Adam Rifkin, wyk.Charlie Sheen, Kristy Swanson, Henry Rollins, Josh Mostel film sensacyjny USA 1994 22:00 "Konflikt interesów" reż.Joseph Merhi, wyk.Michael Madsen, Roy Scheider, Keith David, Angie Everhart film sensacyjny USA 1997 23:50 "Shaolin Master and the Kid" reż.Jen Yao-Tung, wyk.Yueh Hua, Tang Fei, Chen Sheng, Chen Hung eastern Hongkong 1980 01:35 Wiadomości 01:50 "Ślepa zemsta" reż.Stephen Lieb, wyk.Rod Kei, Carl Vanmeter, Cheryl Kalanoc film sensacyjny USA 1994 03:30 "Pokochaj mnie" reż.Eric Gibson, wyk.Monique Parent, Jeffrey Thomas Johnson, Roberta Davies thriller psychologiczny (powt.) USA 1996 04:50 "Adrenalin Junkies" serial obyczajowy Australia 1995-98 Kabel 1 06:05 Abenteuer Leben - Wissens-Magazin 06:45 Dingsda - Gameshow 07:40 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:45 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1983 09:40 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1997 10:40 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 11:40 Flipper - Die neuen Abenteuer - Abenteuer - Serie, USA 1999 12:30 Hawaii 5 - 0 - Krimi - Serie, USA 1976 13:30 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1983 14:30 Trio mit vier Fäusten - Action - Serie, USA 1984 15:25 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1997 Diagnose 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1997 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Mit der Waffe in der Hand - Western, USA 1953 reż.Raoul Walsh, wyk.Rock Hudson, Donna Reed, Philip Carey, Roberta Haynes, Leo Gordon, Lee Marvin, Neville Brand, Pat Hogan, Ray Thomas 21:50 Das Geheimnis der fünf Gräber - Western, USA 1956 reż.John Sturges, wyk.Richard Widmark, Donna Reed, William Campbell, John McIntire, Harry Morgan, Robert J. Wilke, Jack Lambert, Edward Platt, Gregg Barton 23:30 Das Phantom der Lüste - Oh, süßeste Versuchung - Erotik, Frankreich 1996 reż.Antonia Keeler, wyk.Scott Coppola, Kim Dawson, Leigh Anne Garrett, Stacey Leigh Mobley, Gina Garcia, Doug Merrill, Leslie Olivan, Kira Reed, Gabriella Hall 01:11 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 01:15 Die Rechnung wird mit Blei bezahlt - Western, Italien 1966 / 1967 reż.Giulio Petroni, wyk.Lee Van Cleef, John Phillip Law, Carla Cassola, Anthony Dawson, Luigi Pistilli, José Torres, Felicita Fanny, Franco Balducci, Ignazio Leone 03:19 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 VOX 05:10 Rugia Bezchmurnie magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 05:55 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1985/92 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:25 "Dotyk anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/2001 11:20 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial kryminalny (powt.) USA 1996/2001 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "Oni, ona i pizzeria" serial komediowy 1998/01 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Lody na patyku 2" reż.Boaz Davidson, wyk.Jesse Katzur, Zachi Noy, Jonathan Segal, Yvonne Michaels komedia Izrael 1979 22:00 "Wojna gangów" reż.Andrew Goth, wyk.wyk., wyk. Ruben Blades, Richard Bradford, Sonia Braga, Melanie Griffithgoldie, Andrew Goth, David Bowie, Rachel Shelleygoldie, Andrew Goth, David Bowie, Rachel Shelley dramat sensacyjny Wielka Brytania 1999 23:55 Wiadomości 00:10 Magazyn o północy program publicystyczny 00:45 DCTP Nachtclub program publicystyczny Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials magazyn reklamowy 06:30 "Doug" serial animowany 06:55 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 07:25 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 07:55 "Thomas, mała lokomotywa" serial animowany 08:10 "Tiny Planets" serial animowany 08:20 "Dreamstreet" serial animowany 08:30 "Przygody Mumfiego" serial animowany 08:40 "Merlin, czarodziejski pies" serial animowany 08:50 "Bumpety Boo" serial animowany 09:00 "Maggie i dzika bestia" serial animowany 09:20 "Timothy idzie do szkoły" serial animowany 09:35 "Pirat Nobeard" serial animowany 09:40 "Costa" serial animowany 09:45 "Dog City" serial animowany 10:15 "Opowieści z krypty" serial animowany 10:40 "Bracia Flub" serial animowany 11:10 "Bob Morane" serial animowany 11:40 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 11:55 Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 12:15 Mądrale jedzą tak magazyn dla dzieci 12:20 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 12:45 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 13:10 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 13:35 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 14:00 "CatDog" serial animowany 14:30 "Doug" serial animowany 15:00 "Nowe przygody Misia Puchatka" serial animowany 15:30 "Księga dżungli - dzieciaki" serial animowany 15:55 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 16:35 "Extreme Dinosaurus" serial animowany 17:00 "Bobry" serial animowany 17:25 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 18:00 "Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 18:25 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 18:50 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 19:20 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 19:50 "Oggy i karaluchy" serial animowany 20:15 "My Father's Dragon" film animowany Japonia 1997 21:45 "Tropikalna gorączka" serial komediowy Kanada 1993 22:50 "Z powrotem do szczęścia" reż.Carl Boese, wyk.Heinz Rühmann, Paul Hörbiger, Erika Falgar, Ludwig Stoessel komedia Niemcy 1933 00:25 Infomercial magazyn reklamowy 02:55 Program nocny Bloomberg 05:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:20 Cel - kurs 05:30 Rynki w Azji 05:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Rynki w Azji 06:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:30 Rynki w Azji 06:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:50 Bloomberg Forum 06:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:00 Rynki w Azji 07:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:20 Bloomberg Forum 07:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:30 Rynki w Azji 07:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:50 Bloomberg Forum 07:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 08:00 Rynki w Azji 09:00 Prosto z parkietu 09:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 09:30 Prosto z parkietu 09:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 09:50 Bloomberg Forum 09:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 10:00 Prosto z parkietu 10:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 10:30 Prosto z parkietu 10:35 Wiadomości z giełdy 11:00 Prosto z parkietu 11:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Prosto z parkietu 11:35 Wiadomości sportowe 11:50 Bloomberg Forum 11:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:00 Prosto z parkietu 12:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Prosto z parkietu 12:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:50 Bloomberg Forum 12:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:00 Prosto z parkietu 13:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:20 Bloomberg Forum 13:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:30 Prosto z parkietu 13:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Giełda i rynki w Szwajcarii 14:30 Prosto z parkietu 14:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 14:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:00 Prosto z parkietu 15:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 15:20 Obieg pieniędzy 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 16:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 16:50 Bloomberg Forum 17:00 Prosto z parkietu 17:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 17:20 Cel - kurs 17:30 Prosto z parkietu 17:35 Wiadomości z giełdy 18:00 Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia 18:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 18:55 Prosto z parkietu 19:05 Wiadomości sportowe 19:20 Cel - kurs 19:30 Prosto z parkietu 19:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:50 Bloomberg Forum 19:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:00 Prosto z parkietu 20:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Prosto z parkietu 20:35 Wielka Trójka - euro, dolar, jen 20:50 Bloomberg Forum 21:00 Prosto z parkietu 21:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:20 Cel - kurs 21:30 Prosto z parkietu 21:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:45 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 22:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 22:20 Obieg pieniędzy 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Prosto z parkietu 22:35 Wiadomości z giełdy 23:00 Prosto z parkietu 23:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:20 Cel - kurs 23:30 Prosto z parkietu 23:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:50 Bloomberg Forum 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Prosto z parkietu 00:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Prosto z parkietu 00:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 00:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:00 Prosto z parkietu 01:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:20 Cel - kurs 01:30 Prosto z parkietu 01:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:00 Prosto z parkietu 02:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Prosto z parkietu 02:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:50 Bloomberg Forum 02:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:00 Prosto z parkietu 03:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:20 Cel - kurs 03:30 Prosto z parkietu 03:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Prosto z parkietu 04:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Prosto z parkietu 04:40 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:50 Bloomberg Forum thumb|left 5.55 25° sud: L'heure des choix 6.45 Info 6.50 Jeunesse: Géleuil et Lebon; Tweenies; Anatole... 9.03 Météo 9.05 TF1 Jeunesse 11.10 MacGyver 12.00 Tac O Tac TV 12.10 Attention à la marche 12.50 A vrai dire 13.00 Le journal/Météo 13.35 Du côté de chez vous/Météo 13.50 Les feux de l'amour 14.45 Palomino 16.25 Dinque de toi 17.00 Melrose Place 17.55 Sous le soleil 18.55 Qui veut gagner des millions? 20.00 Journal/Du côté de chez vous/Météo 20.50 Koh-Lanta 21.50 L'émission des records 23.20 Le droit de savoir 0.35 L'ile de la tentation ® 1.35 Mode in France 2.43 Météo 2.45 Reportages 3.10 Enquêtes à l'italienne 4.00 Histoires naturelles 4.30 Musique 4.55 Aimer vivre en France thumb|left 5.40 CD2A Dessins animés 6.30 Télématin 8.30 Des jours et des vies 8.55 Amour, gloire et beauté 9.20 KD2A. Séries: Retour à Sherwood; Muchas Gracias.... 11.00 Flash info 11.05 Motus 11.40 Les Z'Amours 12.20 Pyramide 12.55 Météo/Journal 13.45 La légende du Tour 14.15 Cyclisme. Tour de France 17.30 Vélo Club 18.05 Un livre 18.10 J.A.G. 18.55 Tous au Club 19.45 Histoires formidables 19.50 Un gars, une fille 19.55 Objectif Terre 20.00 Journal/Météo 20.55 Une soirée de polars 23.45 S.L.A.P. Tarmac 1.05 Journal de la nuit/Météo 1.25 Concert. La dernière nuit des proms 1999 (1/2) 2.30 Faites entrer l'accusé ® 4.00 24 heures d'info/Météo 4.20 Comme on s'aime ® thumb|left 6.00 Euronews 7.00 Décrochez vos vacances 8.00 TO3. Dessins animés 10.55 Sur la route du Tour 11.40 Bon appétit, bien sûr: Tartare de saumon aux herbes thaï par le chef Thiou 12.05 Le 12/14 12.55 Mondial «La Marseillaise» à Pétanque 13.25 Keno 13.30 C'est mon choix 14.30 Drôles de dames 15.25 Une ville déchirée 16.50 La star et le diplomate 18.25 Questions pour un champion 18.55 Le 19-20/Météo 20.10 Tout le sport 20.15 Le journal du Tour 20.30 C'est mon choix ce soir 20.55 Thalassa 22.30 Météo/Soir 3 23.00 Pour le rire et le meilleur 0.35 Meeting international d'athlétisme de Rome 1.30 Capitaine Flam: Voyage vers Laguna 2.05 Le journal du Tour 2.15 Une nuit en... Polynésie. Les conquérants du Pacifique 5.40 Les Matinales thumb|left 5:50 Les amphis de France 5 06:40 Anglais Victor 07:05 Les dessous de la terre 08:00 "Capelito" 08:10 "Kipper" 08:15 "Rolie Polie Olie" 08:25 "Monsieur bonhomme" 08:30 "Les Wombles" 08:45 Maternelles 10:20 Journal de la sante 10:30 "Chassseurs de genes" 11:15 "Cites sauvages" 12:00 Carte postale gourmande 12:05 "Monsieur bonhome" 12:15 "Petit Potam" 12:40 "Rolie Polie Olie" 13:50 Le journal de la sante 14:05 "Les etoiles du cinema" 15:35 "Planete insolite" 16:35 "Le prix de la conquete spatiale" 17:30 100% question 18.05 L'ile de Sulawesi thumb|left 19.00 Tacks 19.45 ARTE info 20.10 La vie en feuilleton 20.40 Dérapage non contrôlé 22.15 Irlande: fin de partie 23.15 Profil: Ferveur Jacques Lassalle 0.15 Why are you creative? Tim Roth 0.20 Mina Tannenbaum (Rediffusion du 1er juillet) 2.20 Mic Mac (Rediffusion du 7 juillet) thumb|left5:50 M comme musique 07:00 Morning Live 09:15 M6 boutique - telezakupy 09:55 M comme musique 10:20 Kidpaques 11:45 Camera cafe 11:54 6 Six minutes 12:05 "Family Matters" 12:30 Prognoza pogody 12:35 "Domek na prerii" 13:35 "Losing Chase" 15:15 "Touched by an Angel" 16:05 M6 Music - teledyski 17:05 "Clown" 18:00 "Clown" 18:50 Sydney Fox, l'aventuriere" 19:54 6 Six minutes 20:05 "Step by Step" 20:50 "Honor zabójcy" 22:50 "Honor zabójcy" 00:40 Tour de France a la voile 02:40 M6 music - teledyski thumb|left 8.00 Journal canadien 8.30 Macaroni tout gami 9.05 Zig Zag café 10.00 Journal 10.15 Les Monos 12.05 Gros plan 12.30 Journal de France 3 13.05 Tours et détours 14.00 Journal 14.15 Les Monos 16.00 Journal 16.20 L'invité 16.30 Sindbad 17.05 Pyramide 17.30 Questions pour un champion 18.00 Journal 18.15 Les Monos 20.00 Journal suisse 20.30 Journal France 2 21.05 Dunia 22.00 Journal 22.15 Le journal du Tour 22.35 Vie privée, vie publique 0.05 Journal suisse 0.35 Journal F3 thumb|left 12.00 Central 7 12.50 Shérif, fais-moi peur! 13.40 Ciné-files 13.50 Docteur Markus Merthin: agression 14.40 Soko, brigade des stups 15.35 Le Renard 16.35 Derrick 17.40 Destinées 18.10 Top models 18.35 L'équipée du poney express 19.30 Cobra 20.15 Friends 20.45 Chasse à l'homme en Californie 22.30 Fantaisies pour couples 0.05 Aphrodisia 1.15 Téléachat 3.15 Derrick 4.15 Le Renard thumb|left 8.00 Lance et compte 9.00 Téléachat 11.00 Michel et les Compagnons 12.00 La Tribu 12.30 Récré Kids 13.30 Les cadavres exquis 14.30 Téléachat 15.00 Chamois 15.30 Gypaète, le retour 16.00 Michael Hayes 16.55 Nestor Burma 18.30 Les boléros de l'été 19.00 L'école du bonheur 19.55 Qui de neuf docteur? 20.35 Les gens de Mogador 22.15 Journal 22.35 Trois filles au soleil 0.00 Glisse n'co 0.30 Les boléros de l'été: Jean-Marie Périer 1.00 Le Chamois thumb|left 7:00 Wiadomości 7:15 Serial "Rodzinne więzy" 8:10 Film fab. "Kobieta w bieli" 9:05 "Jerałasz" 9:15 Obiektyw 9:35 Serial "Robin Hood" 10:00 Wiadomości 10:15 Melodramat "Po tamtej stronie przeszłości" 12:00 Telegra "Naród jest przeciw" 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Serial "Czarny pokój" 14:15 Film anim. 14:35 "Jerałasz" 14:50 Serial "Salomea" 16:00 Wiadomości 16:25 Serial "Rodzinne więzy" 17:25 Film dok. 18:00 Pole cudów 19:00 Czas 19:35 Thriller "Utalentowany mister Rypley" 21:55 Komedia 23:30 Film fant. "Wirus" 1:10 Nowości Euronews 1:40 Godzina gwiazd Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TF1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 3 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 9 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMC z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ona z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Junior z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Starachowice z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ST 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Szwecja z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bloomberg z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Opole z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2002 roku